Miley Thompson
Miley Thompson is a Character of the Scream Series. She appeared in The Scream: Revenge of the Screams. She is portrayed by Taylor Cole. Biography The Scream: Revenge of the Screams Miley is first seen when Kevin is looking for Ralph. Miley rides with her best friends, Tess and Lynn in her car on a road when they see an unknown boy. They stop before him. Hey, what are you doing here?? Miley asks. "I am searching for a friend but he is gone" Kevin say. By the way, my name is Kevin. Hi, I am Miley and these are Lynn and Tess. So, how did that friend looked like. Friend?? oh he is not important, Would you three like to come over to a house a few miles ago from here. A party is going on, and I would like that you join it, Kevin says. Ok good, we will go to it, Tess says. Miley and Lynn are also agreed and they go follow him. Later they are at the house. They enter the house where they meet a lot of other people. "Who are they?" One of the boys asks to Kevin. "Just three girls I have just met" Kevin says. "Ok no problem" Evan says. They introduce themselves to each other. "So who is the owner of this big house?", Tess and Miley asks to Bruce. "A Friend of mine" Bruce says: He is upstairs. And what is he doing there, Miley asks very interested. He is with his girlfriend" Isabelle says mad. The next week, Miley, Tess and Lynn join them on their school. They are their new classmates. They meet Sam, the owner of the house they were at and Dylan, another student. "Oh you are him" Miley says. "We have heard a lot about you" Tess says. In the lesson maths, the class is introduced to their new Maths Teacher, Mr. Shelton. He goes through the class list. He notices that Evan and Kevin are absent. S. Now Miley goes sitting right of another studen to meet her, Chayenne. They start talking with each other. Miley, Chayenne and Tess have become now friends. Chayenne also wanted Noa, a friend of her to come, but Sam has Noa advised not to hang around with them. They go to a party of a friend. On the party, Chayenne is gone. Miley is searching for her but can't find her. "Have you seen Chayenne??" Miley asks to Tess. "No" Tess says. The next day, the class has gym. In the changing room, Miley asks to Noa: Have you seen Chayenne?" Miley asks. "No I thought she was with you" Noa says. In the lesson they are introduced to their next new teacher, Mr. Mclean. He is very strange and doesn't take his job serious. Mr. McLean is playing soccer like a child. He doesn't even knows the rules. Later, Miley walks to the storage with all gym stuff. She wants to pick up a volleybal. But on the same time a Goal net falls on. It fells on Miley's leg. She is a bit hurt. She screams for help but nobody hears her. But she is not alone. Master Scream is also in the storage. He picks up a baseball bat. "Please help me" Miley says to the unknown men. She doesn't even know he is a killer and psychopath. Master Scream doesn't wants to help. He hits her several times with the baseball bat. She dies off her injuries. Master Screams laughs very hard while he is hitting her. Mr. McLean later goes to the storage but doesn't find her body. Later Master Scream gives Miley's head as a present to Isabelle. Relationships Allies *Tess Neville - Best Friend *Lynn Brown † - Friend *Chayenne Robertson - Friend *Kevin Bradley † - Classmate and Friend *Sam Stone - Classmate *Bruce Wakefield - Classmate *Isabelle Fletcher - Classmate *Noa Knight - Classmate *Evan Turner † Classmate *Dylan Twain † - Classmate Enemies *Master Scream † - Killer *William Wilson/The Scream † Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Deceased Characters